Leman Russ Executioner
thumb|324px|Leman Russ Executioner podczas walk miejskich ' Leman Russ Executioner' jest jednym z najstarszych wariantów oryginalnego Leman Russa. Prastare dokumentacje z archiwów na Marsie donoszą, że podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty w ten typ Leman Russa wyposażone były całe Regimenty pancerne Armii Imperialnej. Niestety przez tysiące lat nieustającej wojny STC zawierające plany działa plazmowego Executionera zostały utracone. Teraz Executioner jest jedną z najrzadszych maszyn w Imperium. Executioner, jak przystało na pojazd oparty na kadłubie Leman Russa, jest dobrze opancerzony, nie zapewnia jednak, mimo posiadania specjalnej tarczy termicznej miedzy załogą a działem, pełnego bezpieczeństwa ludziom znajdującym się wewnątrz. Jego działo opiera się na niebezpiecznej technologii plazmowej, która pochodzi z zamierzchłych czasów i jest ledwie rozumiana przez ludzkość. Działo plazmowe powoduje że załogi czołgów nie pałają entuzjazmem do tych maszyn. Każdy dowódca woli sprawdzone działo bitewne, a załogi prowadzące Executionery do bitwy, mają reputację szaleńczo odważnych. Profil fizyczny thumb|300px|Executioner gotów do otwarcia ogniaLeman Russ Executioner produkowany jest tylko na jednej planecie. Jest nią Ryza, świat-kuźnia o potężnym potencjale przemysłowym. Został on jednak wyróżniony zaszczytem produkowania rzadkiej maszyny przez swą pobożność, wysokie umiejętności w tworzeniu reaktorów plazmowych oraz konstrukcji mogących powstrzymać działanie pola magnetycznego. Ryziańskie Regimenty Skitarii są wyposażone niemal wyłącznie w Leman Russy typu Executioner. Executioner opiera się na podwoziu Leman Russa, które niczym nie różni się od oryginału. Żadne niepotrzebne zmiany nie wystąpiły w kadłubie. Poważne modyfikacje dotknęły jednak wieżę czołgu. Zawiera ona awaryjne otwory umieszczone z przodu wieży, które służą do odprowadzania ciepła po każdym strzale. Z powodu wysokiej temperatury załoga oddzielona jest od działa tarczą termiczną - panelem ochronnym pochłaniającym ciepło. Ten panel jest w stanie ich uratować w wypadku awarii powstrzymywania pola magnetycznego, dając im czas na ucieczkę, jednak okazjonalnie zdarzają się awarie tak katastrofalne, że powodują eksplozję całej maszyny. Aby zapobiec takim awariom wiele Executionerów ma zamontowany we wnętrzu wieży zbiornik z chemikaliami, które służą jako płyn chłodzący. Przewody, którymi płynie chłodziwo, biegną od zbiornika do działa przez dach, co sprawia że mogą być łatwo uszkodzone przez ogień nieprzyjaciela. To czyni system chłodzący niegodnym zaufania, a w przypadku pierwszych oznak jakiejkolwiek awarii nowe, niedoświadczone załogi ochoczo opuszczają pojazd. Takie działanie jest rzecz jasna niedopuszczalne, każdy żołnierz który opuści maszynę bez pozwolenia spotka się z wściekłym na niego komisarzem. Wady tych pojazdów są jednak rekompensowane poprzez ich niszczącą siłę rażenia przeciw ciężkiej piechocie. O ile główne działo plazmowe ma za małą moc by skutecznie przepalać się przez pancerze ciężkich pojazdów, to emitowane przezeń ładunki plazmy mają dość mocy by bezproblemowo poradzić sobie z każdy pancerzem osobistym, nie wyłączając zbroi terminatorskiej czy grubych chitynowych skorup tyranidzkich bio-tytanów. Ładunki wybuchają także w kontakcie z celem, czołg jest więc zdolny jedną salwą porazić znaczną liczbę celów. Dane techniczne Adeptus Mecahnicus Galeria Leman Russ Executioner - Profil.png|Profil Leman Russ Executioner - Palladius.png|Executioner z 46. Palladiuskiego podczas ataku na miasto-ul na Vorenz Secundus Leman Russ Executioner - Cadia.png|Executioner z 31. Cadiańskiego Regimentu Pancernego Leman Russ Executioner - Cadia 122.png|Executioner ze 122. Cadiańskiego w kamuflażu do miasta Vogen na planecie Khai-Zhan Źródła *''Imperial Armour I s. 16, 17'' *''Imperial Armour Volume One: Imperial Guard & Imperial Navy s. 61-66'' *''Codex: Astra Militarum (6 edycja) s. 138, 147'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Pojazdy Gwardii Imperialnej